gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Order of Lophiiformes
The Order of Lophiiformes, or Order of the Angler, is a government for Pirates, EITC, and others. It was created by the Abysmal Assassin, the guardian of The Abyss ( Lophian capital sea ). The Capital of Lophians is Lophiano, a Country somewhere outside the Caribbean. Members Put your name and guild name under here to join. Once you do that, select one of these names to put in front of yours: Hairy Angler, Whipnose Angler, Angler Master, Master Jellyfish, Vicious Shark, or Watcher of the Abyss. Founders Slappy - Watcher of the Abyss - Founder Captain Shadow Sail - Vicious Shark - Founder Captain Richard Goldvane - Angler Master. - Founder Captain Jim Logan(The Alliance Of All The Brethren Courts) - Whipnose Angler - Founder Charles Swordeagle - Angler Master - Founder Tom Cresthawk- Master Jellyfish - Founder Members Samuel Squid News Wedsday, December 8, 2010: The Order of the Lophiiformes is formed! Thursday, December 9, 2010: War on Leon is declared! Before we can lead a massive attack, we need 10 more members! All guilds against Leon are asked to join us, and put an end to the madman! Friday, Rebruary 4th, 2011: Members needed! HELLO EVERYONE! We need members as soon as possible! We are trying very hard to rid the seas of any EITC, Navy or Skeleton! Tuesday, March 15, 2011: Alliance We are waiting for members of the Alliance of the Lords to join. Saturday, March 19, 2011 Slappy is going to the French Ball today. First order of business We must stop Leon's Forces. Please put your name under here to show that you agree and are willing to help. You may also put a guild, or group you own in the alliance. *Slappy *Captain Richard Goldvane *Pirate King Captain Jim Logan *Tom Cresthawk *Charles Swordeagle Alliances, Governments, and guilds that are in the alliance. *The Alliance of the Lords *TreasureHunter Inc *The Crew of the Green Runner *L I G H T N I N G Discusion on this matter "Stoping his forces are critical, and i call for a league of members to unite against him. We shall have an alliance against Leon. Scabior as the leader, Me, Richard Goldvane, as second, and Logan as third. This is just my idea." 01:54, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Goldvanes message. I agree. But before we can lead a massive attack, we need at least 10 guilds to join us. Nightmare10 02:02, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Im sure the Francis Brigade will be happy to join. Everything i own has been put into this. We should also request Jack Swordmenace's help. Order of the Lophiiformes 02:08, December 9, 2010 (UTC) Ahoy fellow members, I am the Pirate King of the Spanish Brethren Court and I would be VERY happy to help you out(my friend Jack Swordmenace, i think he will join it too) ~Captain John Fatbeard All guilds and members may i have your attention? Our first official meeting will be in Kokojillo server, on Saturday, Dec. 11, 3:30 PM Pacific time. If this time isn't good, just tell me. Order of the Lophiiformes 23:33, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Kinda busy then. How about 2:30 central time? aka - 12:30 Pacific. 00:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Ok. Sounds good. Order of the Lophiiformes 00:52, December 11, 2010 (UTC) I'll be there!! (Charles Swordeagle) Im there, and its time. Kokojillo Old Warehouse. 20:28, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Meeting Members, we are having a meeting today, March 19 of 2011 at 3:00 PM Pacific Time. Category:Governments Category:POTCO